A Parallel Predicament
by BuizelFTW
Summary: When; Ash, Brock and Dawn are sucked into a parallel universe where there the parallel universe equivalent of Pikachu and Buneary are wild Pokémon mates! Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary are confronted with hidden feelings for each other brought forth by the prime example presented to them. Its as if Pikachu and Buneary are in the world of their very own "what if?"
1. Morning

Hi, BuizelFTW here! Here's another fanfic and this ones a multichap Lagomorphshipping! (My fav!) Constructive criticism welcome bit you're being a dick you will face the consequences.

*SPOILER ALERT!* Story summary:

When; Ash, Brock and Dawn are sucked into a parallel universe were Pikachu and Buneary are wild Pokémon and not to mention mates! Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary are confronted with hidden feelings for each other brought forth by the prime example of the wild and wildly in love parallel Pikachu and Buneary! (Boy! Are there gonna be some awkward moments! _especially_ when the parallel Pikachu and Buneary's _children_ get involved! XD)

LET THE STORY BEGIN!

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Pokémon franchise or anything related)

Chapter 1: Morning

Ash yawned as the sun shined through his bedside window interrupting his rather strange dream about a rainbow coloured Vulpix. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pulled off the sheets and looked to his feet to the familiar shape and colour of his forever faithful partner and friend, Pikachu. Ash smiled and carefully tried to get out to change without waking him. His efforts were proven futile as Pikachu stirred awake. Pikachu smiled as he woke and spoke softly "Pika (morning)". He said snuggling into the blanket. Ash grinned "morning buddy" he replied.

Once he had his clothes on, not to be excluding his trusty hat of course, Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder as they headed downstairs. They were welcomed with the wonderful sent of the cooking breakfast. "Are you awake yet dear!?" Mrs Ketchum called obviously believing him to still be residing in his room. "Yes mom!" He called back. "What about Pikachu?" She questioned, "Pika-Chu! (Yes mom!)" Pikachu answered immediately afterward. "Well better hurry up and eat breakfast, Brock is waiting for you!" She called as Ash rounded the corner by the bottom of the stairs into the kitchen.

"Brock!?" Ash asked excitedly after seeing Brock sitting at the dining table eating his fill. Brock looked up and answered with a full mouth "oh hey Ash" he said smiling. " what are you doing here?" Ash asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "We'll I was speaking with Dawn recently-" he took another forkful "-and as it turned out Piplup is taking the separation harder than we thought, he wouldn't stop crying apparently,-" He swallowed then continued "- so we thought a little trip together might brighten his mood." Ash's expression brightened "really?! That's an awesome idea!" Brock chuckled at Ash's enthusiasm "we thought you'd like it", He said wiping the juices of his lips.

"This is a marvellous stroganoff Mrs Ketchum!" He commented. "How many times do I have to tell you? It Delia! Call me Delia!" She said exasperated but amused nonetheless. "Sorry Mrs- ah, I mean Delia". Mrs Ketchum just smiled as she reached over and took Brocks plate. "So when are you planning this?" Ash asked as Brock turned back to him, rolling down his sleeves.

"To be honest, we don't really have a date planned, so whenever you're ready. Plus I'm sure Pikachu would like to see Buneary again, eh Pikachu?" Brock mocked. Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Pi-Pikachu (Brock!)" Pikachu complained with a blush. Brock just chuckled at Pikachu's reaction "I'm just teasing Pikachu! No need to get worked up" Brock said with a devilish grin.

A silence followed.

Then they burst into laughter and Pikachu's blush deepened. Ash stopped laughing after a few seconds, wiping a tear from his eye. "Well I'm ready whenever my Pokémon are, right Pikachu?" He looked to his shoulder at Pikachu "Pi-Pika-Chu! (I wanna go!)"he called enthusiastically. "Well, I'll just ask everyone else then". He said reaching for the six pokéballs at his belt.

He fumbled for a few seconds then got a hold of them as he took a step back from the table and threw them into the air. "Come on out, everybody! I have a proposal for you!" Ash called as he unleashed his team. From the balls, six rays of white light erupted together as one massive ray and struck the ground to release; Buizel, Torterra, Staraptor, Gible and Gliscor. They stood in front of the table behind them and looked to Ash questionably. "How would you guys like a trip with Dawn and Brock?"

Silence. . .

They all seemed in slight awe before their cheers erupted with; Buizel raising his paws up to the air, Torterra raising his two front legs, Gible jumping in the air and whipping his hands in the air around him, Staraptor flying up and performing a loop di loop with Gliscor trying to copy but falling, scratching the floorboards with his grimacing face.

"So that's a yes then?" Ash asked, grinning. The Pokémon performed another roar slightly louder than the last, following Ash's prompt. Ash returned them -still cheering- to their pokéballs and turned to Brock "I'd say that's a yes, we are ready to go whenever!" Ash was grinning by the end of his statement.

"Great! We'll go right now then!" Brock said turning to walk out the door. "What? Just like that? We just leave?" He turned to his mother "is that okay?" Delia smiled a knowing smile and pointed under the table. "I already packed your bag, when Brock came over early this morning; I just knew you'd agree so I took the liberty of packing it." Ash grinned "Thanks mom!" He said pulling his backpack out from underneath the table.

He rounded the table, walked down the short hallway, pulling on his backpack as he went and noting a new painting on the wall. He was halfway out the door -just behind Brock- when his stomach growled loudly. "Oh, guess I forgot breakfast, whoops!" Ash turned on his heel and walked down the hallway with a slight blush and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Delia saw him coming back and smiled.

"It's in the bag, sweetie" she said pointing to the bag. Ash gestured to the bag with his head "Breakfast?" Ash asked to clarify. "Yes, dear" Delia said with a knowing smile. Pikachu face palmed as they turned around and headed down the hallway _again_. Brock was outside waiting against the hood of a flashy convertible.

Ash stopped mid step "Whoa, New car!?" Ash asked, astounded. Brock grinned, pulling on a bucket hat stuffed into his pocket, "Yep! I thought paying interest for a loan was worth the attention of some lovely ladies, am I right?!" Brock asked rhetorically. Ash sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure" he said, "Pika... (Yeah...)" Pikachu said, mimicking Ash's tone and action; he rubbed the back if his head.

Brock smiled unknowingly, jogged around, and jumped the door to enter the car. "Come on!" He said, gesturing for Ash to enter with a cock of the head, "let's get going!" Brock then proceeded to start the car. A very loud '_vroooom'_ followed the turning of the key. "Oh!" Ash said and jumped the door as well.

Meanwhile in a parallel universe . . .

* * *

The sun shone through the upper tree foliage onto the beautiful clearing, illuminating the joyous Pokémon filled lakeside. A few minutes and a little ways 'down the road' from the lakeside -in this case a small pathway of hard packed dirt- there was a wild Pokémon den. In this den there lived many things; worms, bugs, a few spiders, but most of all... In this den there lived a Pikachu and Buneary.

In fact in this den there lived two Buneary, one Pikachu and one Pichu. And it just so happened to be breakfast time. Just outside the dens entrance, the eldest Buneary, known simply as 'Buneary' or 'Bun' for short, was picking Sitris and Oran berries for the aforementioned breakfast. Next to the Buneary -a female Buneary to clarify- was the Pikachu.

This Pikachu was also picking such berries as the Buneary. Turning around, these Pokémon almost barrelled into each other. The Buneary and Pikachu laughed at their clumsiness, as the Pikachu reached and held the Buneary's head lovingly, kissing her on the forehead. The Buneary smiled warmly up at the Pikachu before the two shared a brief kiss then turned back to their work, laughing all the while.

At this moment, a young female Pichu, by the name of Tricity, came barrelling out of the den, wailing with its arms waving as it sped towards the Buneary and Pikachu. The Buneary and Pikachu shared concern glances then rushed over to Tricity. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Buneary asked with a frown. Tricity pouted before explaining.

"Cotton was picking on me" Tricity said, looking up at Buneary and Pikachu with tears in her eyes before jumping out and hugging them both. Pikachu was looking towards the den, a stern look on his face, "Cotton! Cotton come here this instant!" He said sternly but not with a fury. Another Buneary poked its head out of the den and looked towards Pikachu before ducking back inside.

"You heard your father! Come out of that den!" Buneary called. A few seconds passed before the Buneary -By the name of Cotton- ducked his head out and walked over slowly with his head down. "Sorry mom, sorry dad" he said, gesturing with his head to them in turn once he was in front of them. "Don't apologise to us" said Buneary. "But to Tricity" finished would have smiled at that in a different circumstance.

Cotton looked to Tricity, then back to Pikachu and Buneary. "But-" Cotton started. "Cotton..." Pikachu said warningly. Cotton sighed but complied. "Sorry Tricity..." He said nonchalantly. "You have to mean it, Cotton" stated Buneary. Cotton sighed again before repeating, properly this time. "I'm sorry Tricity" he said, looking to Tricity apologetically. Tricity stuck out her tongue.

Cotton however, was expecting this. "See?..." He complained, looking to Pikachu. Pikachu however was looking down at Tricity, who had detached herself from Buneary . "Tricity..." He said in the same tone he used on Cotton. Tricity looked up at Pikachu. "But daddy..." She whined, pouting. Pikachu cleared his throat and nodded his head at Cotton without looking up.

Tricity gave in quickly, looking to her older brother before speaking. "I'm sorry too" she said, "Too?" Buneary said looking to Cotton. Cotton sighed, "She pulled my ear." He said, pointing to the tips of his ears. "I retaliated" he said mater-of-factly, crossing his arms. "That's not even a word" interrupted Tricity, pouting, "Again?" said Pikachu, sighing and looking to Tricity.

She smiled, "there so fluffy!" She squeaked, "Are not!" said Cotton "Are too!..." this was repeated several times over before Buneary and Pikachu sighed together with Buneary putting her paws too her temples and kneading. "Hush!" commanded Pikachu, gesturing with his hands to quiet down. Cotton sighed and Tricity smiled in a sort of '_I got away with it!_' way.

Buneary stopped kneading her temples and sighed again, frowning at the ground. Pikachu rested his hand on her shoulder next to him and rubbed. Buneary looked to Pikachu who was smiling a knowing smile.

She smiled a tired smile and turned to Tricity and Cotton. "For that, you two are helping mommy and daddy collect breakfast." Cotton sighed but went inside to grab a basket. "Awwwww... " complained Tricity, pouting again as Pikachu frowned. "Now don't give me that, go with your brother and fetch a basket." He said.

Tricity huffed, turning around and walked back to the den, sulking. Pikachu turned to Buneary and smiled to improve her mood. She eventually returned the smile and got up on her toes to and kissed him lightly, "I love you" she said getting off her toes.

"I love you too" he said. Buneary turned around and bent over to retrieve her dropped basket from the ground. Pikachu grinned and gave her behind a light smack. Buneary shoot up and looked to Pikachu. She quickly smiled and started to giggle.

Pikachu grinned, "I can't wait 'till this baby's out so we can have fun again" she said winking as she giggled. "Speaking of which, that one better not be a nuisance" he said, smiling as he patted Buneary's heavily pregnant belly. Buneary smiled as she picked up her dropped basket to continue collecting breakfast.


	2. A Change of Tire

Hey there! It's BuizelFTW! (And this time not writing it all in bold! XD)

I'm back with chapter 2! Constructive Criticism welcome but no dissing me! Yes I am aware this one is about _half_ the length of the last one but the next one will be back to normal I promise!

*SPOILER ALERT!* Story summary:

When; Ash, Brock and Dawn are sucked into a parallel universe were Pikachu and Buneary are wild Pokémon and not to mention mates! Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary are confronted with hidden feelings for each other brought forth by the prime example of the wild and wildly in love parallel Pikachu and Buneary! (Boy! Are there gonna be some awkward moments! _Especially_ when the parallel Pikachu and Buneary's _children_ get involved! XD)

Well below there is a bit about me for those who are new but otherwise you can skip it (it's the same every time)

ABOUT THE AUTHOR:

I am an experienced writer hobbyist and love a good read myself. I am also an Australian and proud of it, however I do use the American spellings to avoid confusion. My favourite fanfics are always Pokémon ones and my favourite pairings are (in order):

Pikachu/Buneary

Buizel/Pachirisu

Mew (f)/Celebi (m)

Oshawott/Emolga

I am a Lagomorphshipper! (if you don't know what that means, it means I believe there is/could/should be a romance between Ash's Pikachu and Dawns Buneary!) Also my fictions are always set in the anime and are always PokémonXPokémon romances.

LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Pokémon franchise or anything related)

Chapter 2: A Change of Tire…

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and the rest of their Pokémon safely within their Pokéballs are speeding down the roadway. The sleep of several bird Pokémon rudely interrupted by the reeve of the sport cars engine as they zoomed past the roadside trees. "Whoohoo! Yeah!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs over the roaring engine as he stood up in the speeding automobiles seat and put his head in the wind, Pikachu clinging for dear life on his shoulder. Pikachu was having just as much fun however, "PIIIKAAAA!(Whooooo!)" He screamed into the, still morning, air. Brock, being _extra_ careful behind the wheel, slowed the car down considerably after Ash's abrupt decision to stand, "Careful Ash!" Brock called over the wind. Suddenly, a Deerling ran across the road. _A Deerling!?_ _What's one of those doing in Sinnoh!? _Brock thought as he swerved to avoid it. Ash was thrown back into his seat, Pikachu thrown off his shoulder; "AAAAAHHH!" exclaimed Ash as he hit his seat and snatched his airborne hat from the air in front of him. Pikachu spun around in the air before landing in the back seat; "PIIIIKKKA-! (AAAAH-!)" Screamed Pikachu but was cut short by the jolt of his landing. Brock was concentrating on the road but shouted over his shoulder; "You guys alright!?"

he shouted. Ash looked around his seat worriedly, "Where's Pikachu!?" he hadn't seen Pikachu land. Pikachu stood in the backseat; his head just reaching the top of Ash's chair, and shouted up at the back of his head, "Pi-Pika-Pi! (Back here!)" He said. Just as Ash looked over and saw Pikachu; the car jolted violently. Ash turned back to Brock rocket-fast, "What was that!?" he shouted. Brock kept looking at the road as he spoke, "A pothole, I think!" Brock replied. Suddenly a loud '_pop_!' was heard. The popping of one of the tires; Brock glanced out the side of the car once then slowed don't fast and pulled over. They were on a turn on the road at the time. Ash looked to Pikachu, "are you alright?" he said. Pikachu nodded and Ash turned back to Brock, "what was that noise?" he asked him. Brock pulled out the keys and turned to face him, "one of the tires must have been damaged enough by the pothole to fail" he said simply. Ash didn't like this;

Awwww Maaaaaan!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile in a Parallel Universe. . .

A rumbling was heard in the den. A rumbling accompanied by frequent whining occurring periodically in between rumbles also of periodic nature. Tricity was hungry, and Tricity hungry equals Cotton annoyed. Cotton snapped after a particularly loud whine,

"Arrghh... My Arceus! Tricity! Shuuut-uuuup!" Tricity continued as if he hadn't said anything. Cotton throws his arms up then let's them fall, signalling his surrender.

"Mom, Tricity won't be quiet!" Cotton called then looked to Tricity who stuck out her tongue.

"Is that so?" Stated Pikachu as he walked through the entrance of the den, carrying a basket of Oran berries. Tricity stopped.

"If I recall correctly, YOU two-" he said pointing to them, "-were SUPPOSED to be helping with breakfast, what happens to that hmm...?" He said, raising the section of forehead that would contain an eyebrow if he were human at them, Cotton in particular.

"What did I do?" Asked Cotton, Pikachu sighed.

"You're the eldest, and you shouldn't have to be told."

Cotton sighed, picked up the discarded basket beside him on the 'bench' of dirt, and started in the direction of the exit. Pikachu plopped down his basket,

"Don't bother, we're done anyway" he said just as Buneary walked in with a basket of Sitris berries. She was frowning,

"Are we arguing again?" She inquired. Pikachu shook his head,

"Nah, just a misunderstanding, wasn't it?..." Pikachu said turning to look at Tricity and Cotton. Tricity was smiling with Cotton frowning, Pikachu turned back to Buneary,

"See?" He said smiling. Buneary playfully rolled her eyes,

"Sure..." She said smiling. She then turned to her children,

"Okay, what happened?" She said. Tricity pouted,

"Cotton was-" she was cut off by Cotton,

"She was whining about food, and it was SOOOO... annoying!" He huffed.

Tricity frowned. So did Buneary,

"Is that all?" She asked, looking to Tricity, who was pouting. Pikachu suddenly spoke,

"Whatever it was, just go sit at the table" he said, pointing behind them to a slab of grey stone on top if a dark barked hardwood log. Cotton turned around a slowly hopped in the direction of the 'table'

"Fine..." Cotton said. Tricity just started jumping over to it, imitating Buneary behaviour. Pikachu turned to Buneary as their children went towards the 'table'. "I swear..." He said, shaking his head. Buneary frowned, creasing her forehead, "Now come on Pikachu... Don't be like that." Pikachu stopped shaking his head, "I'm not, I'm not!" He said shaking his hands in front of him. Buneary shook her head,

"Sure seemed like it..." Pikachu put on a bigger frown,

"Now come on Buneary, I wouldn't act like that again" he said, putting his head in his arms. Buneary looked straight at him,

"I certainly hope not" she said. Pikachu looked straight back,

"I wasn't that bad... was I?" He said, pleadingly. Buneary voice took an agitated tone,

"Oh really? Now let's see..: you-" Buneary began but was interrupted. Tricity stood in front of them, teary eyed.

"You're fighting again aren't you?" Pikachu and Buneary shared glances then looked to Tricity

"Yes, I'm sorry Tricity" Pikachu admitted sadly. Tricity shook her head,

"You weren't that bad daddy" she said. Pikachu shook his head,

"Yes I was. There's no point denying it" Cotton was looking over from the table, "Tricity, come back to the table" he said looking to his father as he said so. Pikachu gave him a grateful look and looked to Buneary,

"I'm sorry Buneary" Buneary frowned,

"I'm sorry too" she said. Pikachu smiled,

"I love you" he ventured. Buneary sighed,

"You know I'll always love you Pikachu, don't every worry about that" she said then smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Tricity was looking from the table, "Eeeeewwie!" She squeaked, covering her eyes. Pikachu, Buneary and Cotton laughed together, easing the remaining tension.


	3. Floatzel 'n' Family!

Hello fellow freak-a-zoids! I'm back with more APP! Chapter 3 Baby! (FTY, I'm planning this to have at _least_ 20-30 chapters)  
from now on, whenever I'm at least 1000 pages done, I will upload a new chapter.

*SPOILER ALERT!* Story summary:

When; Ash, Brock and Dawn are sucked into a parallel universe were Pikachu and Buneary are wild Pokémon and not to mention mates! Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary are confronted with hidden feelings for each other brought forth by the prime example of the wild and wildly in love parallel Pikachu and Buneary! (Boy! Are there gonna be some awkward moments! _Especially_ when the parallel Pikachu and Buneary's _children_ get involved! XD)

Well below there is a bit about me for those who are new but otherwise you cans skip it (it's the same every time anyway)

ABOUT THE AUTHOR:

I am an experienced writer hobbyist and love a good read myself. I am also an Australian and proud of it, however I do use the American spellings to avoid confusion. My favourite fanfics are always Pokémon ones and my favourite pairings are (in order):

Pikachu/Buneary

Buizel/Pachirisu

Mew (f)/Celebi (m)

Oshawott/Emolga

I am a Lagomorphshipper! (if you don't know what that means, it means I believe there is/could/should be a romance between Ash's Pikachu and Dawns Buneary!) Also my fictions are always set in the anime and are always Pokémon X Pokémon romances.

LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

"What do you mean you forget a spare tire!?" Exclaimed Ash after Brock's explanation. Brock didn't know what to say,

"I'm sorry Ash, I really am, but there's nothing I can do about it; we're just going to have to walk to the nearest Pokémon centre and buy another tire."

Ash sighed and petted Pikachu.

"Sorry buddy, just gonna have to wait to see Dawn and her Pokémon-"

He stopped, and then grinned.

"INCLUDING Buneary..." He said.

Pikachu nodded absently, holding his chin while on Ash's shoulder and looking onto the distance thoughtfully. Then he caught on.

"Pika! (Hey!)" He said, blushing.

Ash laughed and petted him again.

"Ay, lighten up. I know your looking forward to seeing her again..."

Ash said before chucking and finally looking back to Brock.

Brock was pulling a brown tarp from the boot onto his car.

"Well, let's go then" he said, turning back to Ash. Ash nodded and walked with Brock down the road.

Meanwhile in a parallel universe. . .

A Floatzel is sneaking around the dark bark hardwood trees behind Pikachu and Buneary's den.

"Dad? What are we doing?"

Asked a Buizel behind the Floatzel.

"Why, we're getting dinner" replied the Floatzel as he turned back from looking at the den from behind a tree.

"I don't see a lake...-" She said looking around, "-where are the fish without a lake?"

Floatzel rolled his eyes and turned to his daughter and shook his head.

"We're stealing silly"

The Buizel's eyes widened,

"From COTTONS house!?"

"What about it being where this 'Cotton' lives?" Said the Floatzel before his eyes widened.

"Is Cotton that BOY!?"

Buizel looked away, blushing.

"We've talked about this Ula!"

(A/N: Ula; Celtic for: Sea Jewel)

Floatzel's face was red.

"What is he?" Floatzel said calmly despite his face.

Ula mumbled something under her breath.

"Say again," Floatzel insisted, leaning down and turning his ear to her mouth.

Ula, however, turned away.

"Ula..." Warned Floatzel.

Ula looked back,

"He's a Buneary, okay!"

Ula then looked away quickly and ran off.

"A Buneary!?" Exclaimed Floatzel, he then looked to Ula's fleeing back

"Oh, Ula...-" he said quietly before running after her, "-Ula! Come back!" He shouted after her as he ran.

Back with Ash. . .

"A tire?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes, a tire" said Ash.

Behind him, Croagunk was dragging Brock away after another episode.

"A tire, a tire, tire, tire tire tire" said Nurse Joy as she typed away on the computer.

"Aha! You're in luck you are, there's only one left!" She beamed.

Ash was visibly relieved.

"Fweeew!" He said, comically wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yes, lucky" said Brock, suddenly stepping next to Ash behind the counter.

"You're getting faster and faster with your recoveries, Brock."

Brock took it as a compliment,

"Thank-You..." He said taking a little bow.

Ash chuckled and Pikachu -on Ash's shoulder- sweat dropped.

Back in the Parallel Universe. . .

Floatzel was franticly running after his daughter, Ula, as she ran back towards home. Home being a den much like Pikachu and Buneary's but next to a flowing river. Floatzel reached home just behind Ula, as Masika, (A/N; Egyptian for; born during rain) Floatzel's mate, came out to see what was wrong. Masika was a Floatzel, like himself. Masika looked to Floatzel as he arrived, "'I'm not going burglarising for food again' he said 'I'm just going to show Ula the alternate fishing sites' he said." Masika was, of course, referring to what Floatzel had said upon leaving home. *_MINI FLASHBACK_*

"_Floatzel!" he turned to see Masika walking and tugging Ula along behind. _

"_You can gaze at that boy train later" she was telling Ula._

"_But-" Ula was saying._

"_No buts" Masika said._

_Ula frowned and stopped all resistance._

"_Floatzel dear, you're going to take Ula with you wherever it is you're going" Explained Masika._

"_But-" started, just like Ula had._

"_You're not going out to steel food again, are you?" Masika questioned._

_Floatzel, realizing he was caught, waved his hands in the air,_

"_No, No! No I wasn't!" Floatzel lied. "I was just checking on the alternate fishing sites!" he lied again._

"_Well…. You can take Ula with you then!" She said, thinking the issue resolved._

_Floatzel was about to protest but thought better of it._

"_Sure" Floatzel said._

_*BACK TO PRESENT*_

"Oh," Floatzel said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "surprise, I lied again" he said, looking down in guilt.

"Not just stealing again, but stealing from the home of Ula's crush? Or are you that oblivious to not even realize _who_ the boy she's always sneaking away to watch train is?"

"Why is she interested in him anyway? He a _Buneary!_"

"And what's that got to do with it?"

Floatzel had nothing to say.

"And stealing from _that_ house? Buns and I are friends! We sit together at the lake when Becks (A/N Beck; Means: Stream) playing with Tricity for crying out loud! And did you forget your Pikachu's your brothers best friend!?"

Floatzel looked up,

"I had no idea! I wasn't going to risk being seen by checking whose house it is!"

"Ula recognized it" she stated. Floatzel didn't have anything to say to that.


End file.
